


The White Rabbit

by bunnybaekkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forced Relationship, Innocent Stiles Stilinski, Love Triangles, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Obsessive Derek Hale, Possessive Derek, Protective Scott McCall, Rape, dominant derek, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: Life will never be all rainbows. Poor Stiles, he thought the world was a simple and happy place.Stiles was heartbroken when he knew Scott, his bestfriend/crush likes Allison. He distanced himself from him which made Scott confused and worried as to why he was acting like that.But someone from afar was grinning like a madman. Was it just a pure coincidence or did he plan this all along?





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles quickly shuts his door and slides down with tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt like an idiot for having a crush on his bestfriend. He didn't want to admit at first as he always thought Scott as his brother but going through puberty and all made him feel all kinds of things towards his bestfriend.

He just wanted to be alone from now on. He stood up and wiped his tears off. " Hey Stiles! You in there? You left school so fast today. Are you sick?" Stiles kept quiet. Scott sighed behind the door. " Well if you are call me ok? I bought your favourite sandwich! I'll call ya tonight!" The footsteps disappeared and Stiles cried again.

How can he move on when Scott is always acting like his Prince Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott searching for Stiles the whole day in school while someone mysterious is approaching Stiles .

" Hey Allison have you seen Stiles" Scott asked with a worried face.

Allison gave a confused look. " Weren't you always with him."

" Not for the past 2 days." Scott sighed.

" Is he sick?" Allison asked.  
Scott shook his head. " I doubt it. He looked healthy to me last time."

" Did you guys fight?"

" What! No! I would never. It's Stiles."

Allison giggled. " Of course he's your angel. Oh my God it is always a pleasure to see you blush when mentioning Stiles."

" Pfft no-" 

" Oh please i always saw you checking his butt out." Allison rolled her eyes.

" Damn it... " Scott mumbled. He was blushing hard now.

" Seriously Scott when are you going to ask him to go out with you? You're 17! Man up!" She gave him a look.

" You think it's easy? I don't even know if he's even gay to begin with. We never talk about our sexuality." 

" We live in the 21st century! God! Plus Stiles screams submissive ok? He looks so hot as a bottom. Do you even know that guys in the school is looking at him like he is some forbidden fruit."

Scott was speechless. " How do you know all this stuff?" Allison shrugged. "Well I read a lot of fanfictions. Gay ones." She smirked. " Trust me, looking at Stiles he's a power bottom alright.  
" Um what does that even mean?"

She rolled her eyes. " Are you that slow? It means he's the type to be penetrated- "

" Yep I'm leaving now." Scott shook his head. 

" Dude you'll be thanking me one day!"

...

Stiles looked at the trees around him and continue writing his stories. Writing is one of his ways to express himself. He just needs tranquility.

" Hey what are you doing here?" A tall buff man stood in front him.

Stiles was shocked and quickly stood up. " U-Uhm s-sorry Sir i just... just sitting around and looking at the trees." Stiles stuttered so much and kept his head down. The man has such an intimidating aura. Being tall and buff is not helping either. Stiles just felt so small under his gaze.

" Hey..look at me." The man lifted his chin and Stiles saw a pair of gorgeous green eyes staring at him. There was a hint of curiousness and some weird feelings he couldn't shake off while staring into his eyes.

" P-Please don't hurt me.." Stiles begged but felt confused when the man chuckled a little.

" I'll never hurt you sweetie." The man smirked a little. " I just wanna ask on why a cute little sweetheart like you is out here alone?" He tilt his head running his hand on his cheek.

Stiles felt electicity running through his veins. " I just like to go somewhere quiet and uhmm nature surrounding me. Keeps me calm." He felt so scared but sighed inwardly when he retracted his hand.

" You do know that this is a dangerous place right? Especially for such a precious little thing like you." The man looked at him with a small grin.

Stiles blushed cause nobody has ever said that to him but still felt creeped out by the man's behaviour.

" You do know that this is private property right?"

" Wait, what do-"

The man shortened the distance between them. " Meaning it's my property. Mine." He smirked. " But if you're the tresspasser...I wouldn't mind at all. In fact i would like you to break in my property and keep you in forever." He whispered in his ear and groaned huskily. And that was it for Stiles. He can feel something off from this man.

" Sir stop!" Stiles pushed him away. " I'll be going.." Before he could go the man grabbed his wrist. 

" My name is Derek Hale. I'm expecting to see you here tomorrow Stiles." He whispered in his ear as Stiles pushed him away. He was running towards his home quickly.

Something in his head triggered him.

How did that creepy and mysterious stranger know his name?!


End file.
